I'm Not Feeling Myself Today
by Victoria Relentless
Summary: When Alvin messes with Simon's latest experiment, he and Brittany must deal with the consequences.
1. Chapter 1: At School

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. __All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us. I apologize ahead of time if some of the events that happen in their school are not realistic. I've been homeschooled all my life, so I just guess._

Chapter 1

"Boys! The bus will be hear in 5 minutes!" Dave fixed his tie as he got ready for work himself.

Whoosh! Alvin slid down the banister. He ran into the living room and started lifting up the couch cushions.

"Has anyone seen my history homework?!" Alvin called.

"Not me!" Simon called from the pile of dirty breakfast dishes he was cleaning.

"I'm sorry, Alvin; I haven't." Theodore walked in carrying Alvin's lunch bag. "I remembered to pack you a banana. Did you want any cheese on your sandwich?"

Since Dave was busy getting ready for work in the morning, Theodore was sometimes in charge of getting the Chipmunks' lunch together. They didn't mind though; Theodore loved preparing food, and everything he made was applauded by whoever ate it. He was most famous for his garlic cheddar biscuits, lasagna, and triple decker sandwiches.

"Allllviiiin!"

Alvin took his time as he walked over to Dave. "What did I do now?"

"Are you looking for your history homework?" Dave asked as he tried to control his temper. He was standing by the hall closet with Alvin's missing homework in hand. It dawned upon Alvin where he left his homework.

"I found it on the hall closet floor." It had black shoeprints and grass stains all over it. " And I found this," he said, holding up a hand buzzer, "at the bottom of my shoe as I was putting them on."

"Thanks, Dave." Alvin snatched his homework. "Gotta get ready for school now. Bye!" He tittered and ran off.

Dave shook his head and rubbed his foot. "He certainly keeps me on my toes."

"Where was your homework?" Simon asked, double-checking his backpack for the 3rd time.

"You'd cry if I told you," teased Alvin as he emptied out his pencil sharpener.

"Theodore, I am assuming you walked Rodney already, correct?"

"Yes, Rodney wasn't that distracted when I walked him today. He only barked at 2 dogs and a bird. Simon, you don't think he's going to be lonely while we're at school, do you?"

"He'll be fine. He's survived without us home before."

"Yeah, but I feel bad leaving him here alone."

"I still don't know why we can't take him to school," Alvin mumbled.

"It's against school rules," Simon stated. " 'No animals allowed in school except by the principal's permission.' You remember what happened in 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'? I'm sure 'Chipmunks Had a Little Rodney' would end in the same fashion."

"The bus is here!" called Theodore, shoving the last of his food in his backpack.

"Bye, Dave!" the boys called out in unison. Then they gave Rodney a goodbye pet and went out the door.

"Bye, boys! See you later!" Dave tied Rodney up in the backyard where his doghouse was. Simon had insulated the doghouse and put a heater in it, so he wouldn't be cold. With the biting January wind, Rodney would need all the heat he could get. He looked at Dave with a look that said, "Why are you punishing me?"

"Now, Rodney, you know I have to leave for work now, and you're not allowed in the house alone. See you later." Rodney sighed and huddled in the doghouse.

Simon was the first one who left the house, followed by Alvin and then Theodore bringing in the rear. Next door, The Chipettes were saying goodbye to Miss Miller.

"Goodbye, dears!" she responded. "Have a good day!"

Alvin saw that Brittany was in front of her sisters and swiftly heading for the bus, which was parked between their houses. It was a little "game" of theirs to see who could get on the bus first. Alvin ran ahead of Simon. Brittany picked up her speed. She made it to the bus first, but Alvin placed his foot on the bus stairs first and bumped her out of the way.

" 'A' comes before 'B', " he smiled confidently as he referenced his hit Christmas song.

"Well!" she scoffed.

Alvin gave a look of accomplishment as he boarded. "Good morning, Mr. Walker."

"Good morning, Alvin, Brittany," the bus driver answered in his gruff voice. Long ago, he had given up trying to make Alvin show manners, such as not cutting people off as he boarded the bus. It was not worth all the trouble Alvin caused him.

Jeanette and Eleanor were used to Brittany's competitive side. They wouldn't have minded it as much if it didn't make them so embarrassed. Eleanor especially thought that Brittany was just being foolish. They mumbled a greeting to Mr. Walker and boarded after Simon and Theodore. Theodore wished Alvin wouldn't behave that way, but it was no use arguing with his older brother. Simon, on the other hand, was upset that Alvin had been continually cutting him off and acting so rude to everyone. He decided to try to talk to Alvin about it again, but that was like talking to a brick wall.

"Alvin, do you always have to be first on the bus? Would it kill you to let someone else on first?"

"What?! Simon, are you kidding! I'm always first. Do you actually think I would let anyone else on before me? People would think I'm soft or unimportant!"

"Or polite," he muttered as he sat down.

Theodore decided to try to reason with Alvin again. Simon was used to how Alvin treated him sometimes, but Brittany was not.

He spoke up, "It would be nice of you to let Brittany board first once in a while. Maybe Brittany doesn't get to be first in a lot of things. Maybe going on the bus first is the only time she can feel special."

"Oh, please, Theodore! Brittany is a singer, just like us, and a stuck-up one too. She's probably treated like a queen at home. Brittany has used her 'womanly wiles' to get her way before."

Theodore said nothing as the bus started moving.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes always sat in the same seats. Brittany always sat on the end of the first right row, next to her best friend Tiffany. Jeanette and Eleanor sat right behind them. Alvin sat at the end of the first left-side row. Theodore sat next to him, and Simon sat right behind them next to his friend Trent. Alvin's posse (Walter, Ron, Roger, and Arnie) sat behind Simon's row.

The bus ride to school was only about 15 minutes, but to Mr. Walker, it seemed like 15 centuries. He felt like he was sitting inside a telephone, hearing 18 conversations at once. Every kid on the bus was either talking, laughing, or screaming. (Roger screamed when he thought a huge spider was crawling on him. It turned out to be a piece of his muffin that he was eating.) Alvin wasn't helping his headache either. Alvin thought it was funny to throw paper wads at the back of Mr. Walker's head or impress the girls by singing loudly right by Mr. Walker's ear.

The children got off the bus and entered Thomas Edison Elementary School. When Alvin walked in with his brothers, Alvin's fans started to bombard him.

"Oh, Alvin, I just love your music!"

"Alvin, how did you do on your test the other day?"

"Oh, Alvin, you're so talented!"

There were two faithful fans in particular, a set of twins named Annie and Veronica. They adored Alvin and considered themselves his 1 fans. They always hovered around him and pestered him about every little thing. To top it all, they had annoying voices.

"You look very nice today, Alvin," Annie said as she batted her eyelashes.

"Can we sit next to you at lunch, today?" Veronica asked.

"I'm sorry, girls, but I already promised Ruth and Angelica that they could sit next to me. Maybe next time," he assured them.

"Alright," they answered with a sigh.

"Can you please sing 'Alvin's Harmonica'? Veronica pleaded.

Annie added, "It's our favorite!"

"Well, all right, if you insist."

Alvin, only too happy to show off his singing talent to his best fans, sang them the song. When he came to the part where he sang their names, he winked at each girl. They, in turn, squealed with delight.

"Ugg! Don't they just make you sick!" Brittany said to her sisters and Tiffany.

"I know! Their voices are sooo annoying," agreed Tiffany.

"They are a bit- ostentatious, " Jeanette chose her words carefully.

"What's that mean?" Tiffany asked.

"Characterized by a showy display."

"They're showy all right!" Brittany looked towards them again. "They show off everything for Alvin. Ever since they moved here, he's been preoccupied with his fans!"

"They did start the first Chipmunks Fan Club in the school," commented Eleanor.

"And made the other girls really start noticing Alvin," Jeanette added.

"It's because of them that Alvin is hardly paying attention to me," pouted Brittany. "We used to be friends, but now he's been so mean to me. He just hates me!"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you, " Jeanette reassured as she struggled to fix her books in her locker. Alas, one of the heaviest books fell to the floor. Jeanette jumped back to dodge it, but she lost her footing and fell on her back. Eleanor and Simon went to help her up.

"Are you okay?!" Eleanor asked with concern.

"Are you injured?" Simon asked, handing her back her book.

"No, I'm perfectly well. Thank you," she blushed.

The school bell rang, and the students slowly entered the class room. Roger started humming the "Death March" song.

"Off to our doom, " sighed Walter.

"Well, ladies, until next time! Ciao!" Alvin ran to catch up with his brothers as they entered into the classroom.

"Come on, Brittany, " Eleanor said behind her shoulder.

Brittany stopped staring at Alvin and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: Switched

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. Mr. Ratburn is based on the teacher from Arthur. I do not own him either. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us. I apologize ahead of time if some of the events that happen in their school are not realistic. I've been homeschooled all my life, so I just guess._

Chapter 2

"Alvin Seville," a stern voice uttered. Alvin quickly started up from his desk.

"You were asleep," Mr. Ratburn said.

"No kidding," Alvin remarked under his breath. The last class of the day was always so boring!

"I would appreciate it," he announced, raising his voice, "if you kept your eyes open for science class and only close them when you blink. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," he muttered.

"As I was saying-"

"Aaaachooo!!" Walter "sneezed" loudly.

"Bless you. As I was saying-"

Roger raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr. Ratburn asked in an irritated voice.

"May I sharpen my pencil?"

"Later, now as I was SAYING, for your homework, you need to read pages 44-58 in your science books and answer all 30 questions on pages 49, 54, and 58. Use complete sentences. Then, start your research on your report which is due in 4 days."

The whole class groaned.

"Class dismissed."

"I tell you, he's trying to kill us!" Alvin complained as they walked out of class.

"That is a lot of questions to answer," Theodore remarked.

"Don't forget we have to write out every single answer in our notebook, even if the book says to circle the answer," Eleanor added with a sigh.

"My fingers will get blisters from all that writing!"

"You've said that before, Brittany."

"Well, I'm saying it again, Eleanor."

"Alvin, do you want to come over to our house to play our new game?" Brittany asked. " It's that new arcade style one that everyone's talking about. I suppose we could study awhile too, just so no one gets suspicious."

Alvin had stopped to talk to Annie and Veronica again. He didn't hear Brittany.

"See what I mean?" she complained to Tiffany, who agreed with her.

Jeanette and Simon were some of the last ones out of the school. "How is your matter transporter coming along?" Jeanette asked him.

For the past few months, Simon had been working on an invention that could make objects switch places. For example, if you placed an orange under one end of the hose of the invention and a book on the other side of the hose, his invention would take the molecules that make up those objects and switch them. All you'd need to do is press a button and the two objects would switch what sides they were on. Eventually, Simon hoped that his invention could be used to switch objects that are in different rooms.

"I'm almost finished. I finally figured out what was causing that bug. I do have another problem though. I was mixing some chemicals and slightly miscalculated them."

"He made the basement explode!" Alvin chimed in as he caught up with them.

"You weren't hurt, were you?" Jeanette asked with a worried expression.

"No, but my lab isn't fit to work in right now. Could I come over to your house to finish it? You could help me with some of the final touches."

"Most certainly you can come over. I'd love to help you."

Brittany thought that since Alvin had been talking, she would have a good head start to get on the bus before him. It would have worked, unless she hadn't stopped to check her face after Alvin said she had a black smudge in between her eyes. Brittany was so mad at him. She couldn't understand why he had to be first all the time. He wasn't a king!

"_He's got life so easy. I had to work hard as a singer to get where I am, and he's still more popular than me. I'd love to be able to spend just one day in his shoes. I could see what adoration and stardom would be like."_

When the bus pulled up to the front of the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' houses, Brittany had stood up on the bus, ready to get off when they were still 50 feet away. Alvin nonchalantly was listening to his own music on his Ipod. As the bus doors opened, she strode over to the exit, only to be tripped by Alvin.

"When will you learn that 'A' always comes before 'B'?"

"Alvin Seville, I'll get you for this!! You'll be sorry!" He simply shrugged his shoulders and moved on.

Jeanette and Eleanor went to help Brittany up, with the latter Chipette giving him a quick dirty look.

"Alvin, you shouldn't have tripped her," Simon lectured.

"That was mean, and she could have gotten hurt," added Theodore.

"Oh, she's okay. Besides, she had it coming to her. She's so stuck up and conceited, thinking she's so great when she's only had a few hit songs. She needs to realize that she's not number one."

Simon whispered to Theodore when Alvin walked away, "One of these days, Alvin is going to be taken off of his high horse."

"What horse?"

Simon just shook his head.

"Miss Miller! We're home!" Jeanette announced.

Miss Miller had the radio turned up as high as she could. She was singing and mopping the kitchen, as well as all the rugs around her.

Eleanor said loudly, "We're home, Miss Miller!"

"What? Oh, hi, girls! Why didn't you tell me you were home?"

She turned off the radio and slipped on the floor as she went over to them. The Chipettes shook their heads. Eleanor cheerfully asked how her day was. Brittany waved and marched to the bathroom.

"Miss Miller, Simon is coming over to work on his invention. Is that okay?"

"Of course, it's okay, Jeanette. It's always nice to see the Chipmunks."

At that moment, Simon was at their door with his arms quite full. Jeanette opened the door for him.

"Hello, Simon!"

"Hi, Miss Miller."

"Have fun upstairs!"

Merrrooow! Meeeooow! Meow!

"Miss Miller, is the cat lost in your room again?" Eleanor asked in an annoyed tone. She was really tired of that cat.

"It sounds like it. Would you go help it please?"

"Sure."

Eleanor walked up the stairs and cautiously opened Miss Miller's bedroom door. One glance at it would explain how anyone could get lost in it. Her room looked like a cluttered antique shop. Miss Miller was a pack rat who never threw anything away. The floor was littered with old newspapers, an opened lipstick, a veil, a beekeeper's hat (Eleanor wasn't sure how that got there), tights, buttons, a part to her sewing machine, dirty clothes, and costumes and records from her vaudeville days. Boxes of garden supplies and summer clothes created a maze for Eleanor as she made her way to the meowing. She nearly slipped on all the Bingo pieces and Bingo cards. The cat was caught underneath a huge, hoopskirt dress that Miss Miller had on a wire mannequin.

"Silly cat!" Eleanor picked her up and carried the fat thing outside the room. The cat jumped out of her arms and ran into the Chipettes' room.

"What was that?" Simon asked, seeing a white blur go under Jeanette's bed.

"Oh, that's just Einstein. She'll come out to watch us in a minute. She's great company."

"You named her Einstein?"

"Well, everyone was just calling her 'The Cat', and I wanted to give her a proper name. 'Einstein' seemed to fit her, since she really is intelligent."

Downstairs, Miss Miler had finished her mopping and was now folding towels at the kitchen table.

Brittany came out of the bathroom and began unloading her backpack.

"So, Brittany, how was school?"

"Good," she answered sullenly.

Miss Miller stopped what she was doing and walked over next to Brittany. "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Brittany shortly answered, then blurted out, "Yes! Alvin is really bothering me! All he cares about is his fans! He ignores me, and when he does pay attention to me, he's mean to me! He cuts me off getting on the bus and never lets me on first." She softened, "Today, he tripped me. He hasn't been that mean."

"He tripped you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What am I going to do about him?"

Miss Miller could tell that Brittany had a major crush on Alvin and was jealous of his fans. She chose her words carefully. "Well...I think he cuts you off on the bus because he might like seeing you get angry. Maybe if you ignore him and don't seem interested in getting on the bus first, he'll get tired of picking on you and leave you alone. You must remember that Alvin has a hard time being unselfish. As for his fans, I think he just enjoys the extra attention. He's not trying to be mean or ignore you. Just try not to let it bother you." She rubbed Brittany's shoulder gently.

"Alright." Brittany paused a moment to reflect. What Miss Miller said did make a little sense. She shrugged off the feeling of forgiveness and said, "I'm going to watch TV now. I can't go in my room because the whizzes are upstairs. I just hope they don't clutter my part of the room with test tubes and junk."

About an hour later, Alvin came over to get Simon since it was getting close to dinner. When he had knocked on the door, Miss Miller invited him in, but she was called away by Eleanor who couldn't find the measuring cup she needed to make dessert. Alvin thought he would go upstairs to get Simon himself. He saw the Chipettes' door was open, but Simon and Jeanette weren't there. He noticed the weird-looking invention they were working on and decided it was too weird not to look at close-up. He fingered it and then pressed a few buttons and switches playfully.

"What are you doing in my room?" Brittany snapped at him. She had been in her closet picking out her outfit for the next day.

Alvin whirled around and acted like a caught rabbit as he moved away from the invention. "I was looking for Simon."

"Well, he's not in here."

"I can see that. Do you know what this thing even does?" he asked, pointing at the invention.

Brittany came over to get a closer look. "No, but whatever it is, Jeanette and Simon have been working hard on it."

"I looks like they stuck two vacuum cleaner hoses over two blenders."

"I think it looks more like a garden hose over a chemistry machine."

"Maybe it's some sort of brain sucker, and they're planning to take over the world!"

"Right."

"Look, it fits right over my head." Taking off his cap, Alvin stuck one end of the hose playfully on his head.

"You look ridiculous!"

"You know, this hose is really long. I bet I could get it on your head too." Alvin smiled a wide, mischievous grin and slowly advanced towards Brittany.

"Don't you dare, Alvin! It would ruin my hair!"

"I'm the evil scientist, coming towards his next experiment. Hahaha!" The "evil scientist" chased Brittany around the room with the hose. He jumped around the room and managed to stick it on here head. "Now, I'm draining the life out of you!"

"Alvin, get it off!" Brittany swung at Alvin but missed his arm. He pressed the hose tighter over her head. She flailed her arms, trying to get the hose off of her. Her hand knocked into the invention, hitting a switch. They suddenly felt a tingling sensation start at their heads and pulse through their entire bodies. The hoses tightened their grip on Alvin's and Brittany's heads. The sensation made them paralyzed, and the machine emitted a low whirring sound. After 15 seconds of this, the noise stopped, and the hoses released their grasp. Alvin and Brittany quickly took off the hoses.

"Oh, I feel dizzy!" Brittany said. She held her head in her hands and felt soft, short hair. No, it didn't even feel like hair. It felt like fur. She looked at Alvin's cap that she was holding noticed a yellow "A" on her clothes. Looking up quickly, her eyes met Alvin's eyes, and she saw he looked exactly like she used to look. She let out a huge scream. "This cannot be!!" Brittany raced over to her mirror and saw Alvin in the reflection. "What happened! Oh no, I sound just like you, Alvin!"

"That's because you are me!" Alvin answered in a voice that sounded identical to Brittany. He covered his mouth when he heard that high voice come out of him. It quickly sunk into Alvin's head that his mind was in Brittany's body. He looked at what he was wearing in disgust. "Not only am I wearing a dress, but it's pink!! Ahh!"

"What are we gonna do!!" Brittany screeched in her now Alvin voice.

The bedroom door opened, and Simon and Jeanette rushed in. "We heard you screaming. What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Brittany, you look like you saw a ghost. Are you okay?" Jeanette approached her sister.

"No, I'm not okay," Alvin's body whined.

Jeanette jumped in surprise. She looked at Alvin and Brittany, then gave a horrified look at Simon. Simon saw the invention and quickly put two and two together. 'Alvin," he said as he turned to Brittany, "did you two switch brains?"

"Yes!" sobbed Brittany's body.

"It worked then! Jeanette, my invention really worked!"

"Yes, but Simon, they switched brains! What are we going to do?"

"Simple. Switch them back."

Alvin's body raced over to the invention and the shoved on the hose. "I'm ready."

"Hey, careful with my hair!" Alvin said to his body. He stuck the hose on his long hair.

Simon walked to his invention and threw the switch. A loud pop emitted from the machine, and it started smoking.

"What happened?" Brittany asked in a frantic Alvin voice.

Simon studied his machine. "The motor died, and a few other important parts need to be replaced. I made most of these pieces by hand," he groaned.

"How long will it take?" Brittany asked.

"I would estimate at least a week."

"A week!" Brittany's body screeched. "Simon! You have to get this fixed now! I don't want to be a GIRL for the rest of my life! My image would be ruined! And what would my fans say?"

"Can't you fix it temporarily?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany, it needs to be done right," Jeanette said gently, looking at Brittany's body and then quickly looking at Alvin. Then she said to Simon, "I'll help you with it as much as I can."

"Thank you, Jeanette. I would appreciate it."

Brittany moaned onto her bed, placing a red-sleeved arm over her forehead. "Jeanette, I need some aspirin."

"Are you coming down, children?" Miss Miller called. "Dave is looking for you!"

"We'll be down in a minute!" Jeanette called back.

"Alright, until I can get my matter transporter fixed, I think it would be best if you don't tell anyone else about this."

"You bet I won't!" Alvin in Brittany's body said. "I don't want anyone to know about this."

"But what are we going to do in the meantime?" Brittany asked from the bed.

"You will have to pretend to be each other until I get it fixed."

"What?! Have Alvin sleep in my bed?!"

"Well, it would be your body sleeping in the bed."

"And what is he going to do to my body! My hair and nails will be ruined for life!"

"What about you?" Alvin shot back. "You'll make me smell like a girl!"

"You have no choice," Simon said. "You have to do this. It'll just be for a few days. Do you want the whole school knowing you switched bodies?"

Alvin and Brittany both knew Simon was right. They just weren't sure they could pull it off.

Thinking quickly, Alvin said, "Ok. I'll go home- I mean you go home with Simon to eat dinner. Then you can come back here, and we'll give each other crash courses on how to be each other."

"Agreed," sighed Brittany. "Lesson 1, I would never say 'crash course'."

"Ok. Go home now before Dave yells at you. Hey, maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Don't forget to use my manners!" called Brittany as Simon pulled Alvin's body away.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. From this point on, I will be slightly misusing pronouns, but only for the sake of convenience. For example, I will say "Alvin scratched his head" when it is really Brittany's head he will be scratching. _

Chapter 3: The First Night

When Brittany walked into the Seville house, Rodney barked gleefully and ran over to who he thought was Alvin. He realized it was Brittany as soon as he sniffed Alvin, and Rodney became quite puzzled. He looked all around for Alvin and whined by the door to get out. Rodney's odd behavior puzzled and irritated Dave.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, Rodney, but you better stop pacing around like that."

Brittany whispered to Rodney, "Don't worry, I'll take you to see Alvin soon."

"Alvin, will you set the table?" Dave asked his he stirred their dinner again.

"Do I have to? I just had my nails, I mean, I don't want to."

"Alvin, we all live in this house and work together. If you want to eat, then you'll help set the table."

"Ok." She sullenly took some plates out of an open cabinet and started setting them on their dining room table.

"Alvin?" Dave asked, "Why are you setting up in the dining room?"

"Because it's a table?" Brittany thought he had asked a silly question.

"You know we only eat there when we have company or on special occasions."

"Right. I forgot. It was a long day at school. SO much homework."

Dave watched "Alvin" closely. He stubbed his toe twice as he set the table. It almost seemed like he didn't know his way around the house. He even walked sort of…girlish. Something was bothering Alvin; that was apparent. Dave decided to keep a close eye on him.

At dinner, Brittany continued to have a difficult time acting like Alvin and not blowing her cover.

"Please, pass the green beans, Theodore."

Simon kicked Alvin from under the table. "Oww!" Brittany yelped. "Uh, I mean, you've hogged the green beans long enough. It's my turn."

"Since when do you eat green beans?" Dave inquired.

"They…build up muscle! Man's food!" Brittany flexed her muscles and was surprised to see Alvin wasn't lying when he said he had a little muscle. "Where's the butter?" she asked when Theodore gave her the green beans. "I only want a teensy bit."

Simon groaned slightly. Brittany was doing a terrible job. He started mentally planning what he would tell Dave when he finally figured out it was Brittany, not Alvin.

"You'll have to get it. I put it away already." Theodore answered.

Brittany stood up and looked on the counters casually for the butter.

"It's in the fridge, Alvin, where we always keep it."

"Of course it is. Thanks, Theodore."

"Alvin's acting really funny right now," he whispered to Dave and Simon at the table.

"You know Alvin," Simon whispered back, "always crazy."

"I noticed it too," Dave commented softly.

"Are you feeling all right, Alvin?" he asked after Brittany sat down. "You've been acting strangely all night."

"Of course I'm okay! I just…like to keep you guessing." Brittany smiled an Alvin smirk.

Dave nodded. "Finish eating your dinner." He wasn't buying Alvin's excuse.

Meanwhile at the Chipettes' house, things weren't going much better with Alvin.

"Brittany, how many rolls have you eaten?" Eleanor asked as Alvin grabbed another roll.

"Only three."

Jeanette leaned over and whispered to Brittany's body, "Brittany only eats one roll at most. Remember she's on a diet."

"Oh, alright," mumbled Alvin. He put the roll back on the plate. "_Dumb diet. Girls are so dumb_."

After Brittany had been forced to wash the dishes, she told Dave that he was going outside to get some fresh air. She felt pretty silly that she had to sneak to her own house. Rodney was right next to her, eager to see his owner again.

"_Alvin sure wears his turtlenecks big. It's itchy too. And the hat. I don't remember the last time I wore a hat, except when I was at the beach."_

She fixed his cap before it fell off of her again.

Alvin went straight to the Chipettes' room after dinner. He didn't want to be caught doing anything else out of Brittany's character.

"_This would be a good time to do some investigating_," he thought as he started to look in Brittany's part of the closet.

When I say "part", I mean ¾ of the closet. You could see a few things that belonged to Jeanette and Eleanor, such as books and sports equipment, but this closet was Brittany's. There was a wardrobe nearby where Alvin assumed Eleanor and Jeanette kept their clothes.

"Doesn't she own any other color besides pink? Oh, look, a blue shirt…with a matching pink jacket. This is boring! Where's her DS or Wii games?"

He started looking in boxes but only found makeup, nail polish, and hair accessories. He was just about to put them all away when he saw a thick photo album shoved in the back. He pulled it out. The cover was pink with hearts, flowers, and lace and read "Brittany's Memories". Alvin stuck his tongue out at the girly cover and almost put it back, but his curiosity got the best of him.

The first few pages had some of the Chipettes' baby photos. They looked cute. Alvin couldn't believe how small they looked. There was a photo of Brittany in a pretty doll dress, wearing a pair of oversized earrings (he rolled his eyes at this). There were also photos of Eleanor and Jeanette. Eleanor was jumping on a bed; in the picture her pigtails were straight in the air, and she had a goofy expression. Jeanette was reading a book 3 times her size with Herman the spider next to her. Brittany had pasted a picture of them with Olivia, their best friend from the orphanage, next to a picture they took when they saw Olivia over 8 years later.

Then there was a picture of them in their waitress uniforms, before they became successful singers. Next was a photo of them in front of their treehouse, where they lived before they lived with Miss Miller. The treehouse looked like it was still being built by them. Brittany was carrying a hammer (strange sight!), Eleanor was sawing wood, and Jeanette was painting the house and herself as well. Alvin couldn't believe that they actually had to live like that before Miss Miller took them in.

After some pictures of places the Chipettes visited, there were several holiday pictures. Getting bored, Alvin flipped through the pages and stopped abruptly when he saw a huge picture of himself pasted inside of a heart that was surrounded with cupids and kisses. Alvin quickly looked at the pictures before and after this one. Almost the whole second half of the book was devoted to him. There were newspaper clippings of him, pictures of him and her either fighting or singing, and some pictures that he didn't even know had been taken. The captions of the pictures went something like this: "He looks so cute there." "Alvin was nice to me that day." "Just look at those blue eyes!" "So dashing here!"

Alvin was in utter shock! He had no idea Brittany had such a major crush on him! It was quite flattering, and who couldn't like someone as handsome as him? Then the idea that Brittany really liked him sunk into his mind. How did he feel about her? He walked over to the vanity and stared at the Chipette in the reflection.

"_She is pretty and has a nice singing voice, not quite as good as me. Her nose is cute, and not to mention her hair is soft."_

He shook Brittany's head and began putting away the scrapbook and boxes. Just as the scrapbook was safely tucked away in the dark corner of the closet, Rodney pounced on Alvin with an uncontrollable tongue. Alvin laughed. It felt good to have something normal happen to him again.

"What are you doing in my stuff?" Brittany demanded with Alvin's arms crossed as the reunion ended.

"Just looking!"

"Well keep your nose-I mean- my nose out of my stuff."

"Same goes for you."

"Agreed. I've thought about what to tell you and came up with these rules. Number 1: Absolutely no nail biting. Your nails are atrocious, and I don't want my nails to end up the same way. Two: You need to brush my hair 100 times before you go to bed."

"A hundred times! That's crazy!"

"Number 3: Keep my clothes in the exact condition you found them. Number 4: If I come back to my body and find anything wrong with it, you'll be in trouble. And number 5, stay out of my things."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then….. I'll make you wear pink."

"You wouldn't!"

Brittany just smiled.

"Then I'll ruin your nails and cut your hair."

Alvin's smile instantly faded. "Alright," he answered quietly with a cold stare.

"Here's my rules. Don't touch any of my stuff, especially my guitar, harmonica, cds, memorabilia, sports equipment, and (most importantly) my cap. Remember to talk back to Dave and cause a little trouble, or Dave will think something's wrong. Don't walk around mud or rain puddles. Jump in them. Remember you're supposed to act like a boy. Make sure you watch out for Theodore. Oh! And knock Simon's glasses off at least twice."

"Why should I do that? Simon knows our secret."

"It's fun. Trust me. Once you've done that to Simon a few times, you'll be doing it to Jeanette. Besides, if you don't, that's a sure-fire way of Dave knowing something's up. "

"Uh-huh. Alvin, am I 'allowed' to wear something else besides your turtleneck? It's so itchy. You would really look nice in jeans and a…" Her voice trailed off as she realized what she said. She turned a bright pink; Alvin just smiled.

"As long as you don't ruin my image, you can wear something else. I'm going to change your clothes."

"Make sure it matches, and you can't wear green. I HATE green!"

Alvin started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"My voice sounded funny saying that. That reminds me, we need to watch how we talk too."

"Brittany!" Miss Miller called. "You need to do your homework!"

"Ok, Miss Miller!" Brittany yelled, forgetting she had Alvin's voice.

"Alvin?" Miss Miller asked. She finished climbing the stairs and entered the bedroom. "Why did you answer me? I didn't even know you were here."

"Oh, Alvin came over to tell me about his great new concert he's having in a couple weeks. He's going to Paris. Isn't that lovely?" Alvin batted his eyelashes to put the icing on the cake. "_I feel ridiculous_!"

Brittany quickly added, "I was just trying to be funny, Miss M. You know how I like to kid around."

"Alright," answered she with a tone of suspicion in her voice. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Ok!" they responded in unison.

After she left, Brittany said, "Boy, that was close. You were pretty good at imitating me. It needs more work though. And were you serious about that concert?"

"Yes, they better get that invention fixed by then. Now here's a topic we forgot to discuss. How are we going to be at school tomorrow? You'll have to hang out with my friends, and I'll -ick!- have to hang out with yours."

Brittany gasped. "That's right! Alvin, try to avoid them! You can't say anything that would ruin me! Do I have to hang out with ALL of your 'friends'?"

"Yes, my posse will think I'm ignoring them, and my fans will think I don't like them anymore."

"I have to hang out with all those girls and act like you?! Ewww!"

Inside, she abhorred the idea that she had to be nice with her rivals. She changed the subject.

"And what are we going to do in class? We're, uh," she tried to say it delicately. "We're better at different subjects."

"Well…" He started thinking for another bright idea. "We can do our own homework and exchange them before classes start. We could also try to write in an average cursive, so our handwriting doesn't look noticeably different. As for our schoolwork, if I don't know an answer to a question when you should, we'll have to pass notes, and when I'm good at something that you're not, I'll have to make myself flunk."

"Which shouldn't be that hard for you."

Alvin glared at her rude remark, and it was even worse that he heard it come out of his own mouth!

"What subjects are you good at?" he continued.

"I HATE math, all that thinking ruins my hair follicles. History has too many dates to remember. Science is boring. I'm good at English, especially reading. What about you?"

"P.E."

"Ugg! I can't run around or do push-ups like you."

"I don't want you turning me into a fool either. I got it. Show off for some of the girls and 'sprain' an ankle or something. It can get you out of P.E. until we're switched."

"I guess that will work."

"You guess? That was one of my best plans! Anyways, is there anything else I should know before I go home? That is, before you go home."

"No. I think I told you everything important. We should exchange cell numbers, so we can text each other in case of an emergency. Here's mine." She started writing it out on her heart paper.

"Okay."

Alvin wasn't quite sure that he wanted to give her his cell phone number, but it sounded like a good idea. After they exchanged phone numbers, Brittany hesitantly turned to leave.

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course! How about you?"

"I'll be fine. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

That night was the strangest night they had ever had. When Alvin went to watch TV with Brittany's family, he accidentally volunteered watching a monster movie. He had to watch a chick flick instead. Since he hardly ate anything at dinner, he snuck in the kitchen and ate chips and other junk food. Eleanor and Miss Miller looked at him strangely for the rest of the night, and Jeanette tried everything she could to make it easier for him. The worst thing was wearing a pink lace nightgown. (He would have worn pajamas if they weren't all dirty.) He could not get used to the freedom and extra breeze that a nightgown provided. Besides, wearing it was humiliating!

He had a horrible time brushing Brittany's teeth. Her hair always fell by his mouth and got in his way. He only brushed her hair out 20 times. There was no way he was going to brush hair 100 times anyways. He got a chance to see Brittany with her makeup off, which was eye-opening to say the least. It took his entire willpower not to bite or pick at those manicured nails.

Brittany's bed Alvin found most uncomfortable. Her mattress and pillows felt too squishy. The sheets were much too soft, and the ruffles and lace irritated his fur. It was awful when Miss Miller gave him a kiss goodnight. As most sisters do at night, Eleanor attempted to talk to her sisters. Alvin, not interested at all in girl talk, pretended he was too tired to talk. Then, just as he had fallen asleep, Einstein the fat cat jumped on Brittany's bed and sent Alvin screaming that a goblin was attacking him.

At the Seville house, Brittany didn't encounter as many troubles. At first, it immensely pained her to act like a boy. She soon found, however, that it was quite easy to run around the house, disobey Dave, and watch TV all night. Simon gave her as much help as he could, when he wasn't in the attic working on his matter transporter. Brittany didn't mind trading Einstein for Rodney, but he missed Alvin terribly. He didn't feel the same without all of his owners under one roof.

Since Alvin was so bored watching the movie, he would text Brittany periodically with questions or reminders for her.

"Dn't 4get 2 nt fin all math hmwrk." "Keep cap cln." "Tll D ur nt trd yt."

Tiffany tried 8 times to text Brittany. Alvin ignored all of them.

When it was bedtime, Brittany was so exhausted by the day's events that she went right to sleep, despite the Chipmunks' snoring. Rodney, however, was still so miserable that he couldn't sleep in the Chipmunks' room. Instead, he whimpered until Brittany let him outside where he howled a bit. When Alvin heard Rodney, he crept out of Brittany's bed when the Chipettes were asleep and went outside to get his dog. Rodney slept in Brittany's bed that night and was smuggled back into the Seville yard before anyone found out.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Feeling Myself Today

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. Mr. Ratburn is based on the teacher from Arthur. I do not own him either. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us. I apologize ahead of time if some of the events that happen in their school are not realistic. I've been homeschooled all my life, so I just guess._

Chapter 4: I'm Not Feeling Myself Today

The next morning was a Friday. Alvin and Brittany still had some struggles adjusting to their new lifestyles. They both had put off their homework and had to rush to complete it that morning. Brittany forced herself to eat a large breakfast and watch the mindless cartoons Alvin always watched before the bus came. Alvin could not figure out how to get Brittany's hairdryer to work, and after Jeanette showed him how, he burnt a finger. Then he couldn't put her hair in a ponytail. Eleanor, wondering why Brittany couldn't do it herself, had to do it for him.

When the bus came, Alvin rushed ahead out of habit. Brittany pointed to herself, and Alvin slowed down. She happily boarded the bus and remarked, "Remember, 'A' comes before 'B'." Her triumph died away when she remembered that she had to talk with Alvin's friends.

"Hi, Alvin!" Roger greeted in his dumb voice.

"Hey, Alvin!" said Arnie.

"Hi, Alvin," muttered Ron as he finished his math homework, using the back of Arnie's head as a table.

"Good morning, Alvin," said Walter cheerfully. "Hey, have you ever tried to tie all five fingers closed with a rubber band? I wouldn't recommend it. It hurts."

Brittany nodded as she sat down next to Theodore.

"Hello, Alvin!" "Good morning!" Annie and Veronica called.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Those girls were not getting her attention, even if she was supposed to act like Alvin.

"We made something for you, Alvin." "It's a little song we wrote for you. We thought you could sing it sometime."

"Gee, girls, that's really nice of you. Thanks," she said in an overly exaggerated voice.

"Can we sit next to you during lunch?"

"No, not today. I have other things to do. Some other time."

"Okay," they said with a frown.

"Simon," whispered Theodore, "Alvin's acting strange again."

"I'm sure he's alright. He's probably just excited about our tour or something." Simon hated lying to Theodore, but he had promised to tell no one else. Theodore wasn't the best at keeping secrets. If Dave found out about this, Simon wasn't sure what would happen, but he knew they'd get in trouble.

He tried not to think about it and focused his attention on fixing his matter compactor. He was worried about Alvin and Brittany, but he was more worried about how he was ever going to fix his invention. It had taken him four long months to build his machine, mostly by hand. It pained him that he had to start over and had such a short time frame to complete it in.

Eleanor had noticed Brittany and Jeanette were acting strangely, but whenever she tried to ask them about it, they both answered nothing was wrong. This frustrated her, but she didn't know what else to do. Jeanette was writing rapidly in her notebook all the solutions she could think to help Simon fix his invention. She felt awful that Alvin and Brittany were stuck in each other's bodies. She was also worried that they could be stuck in each others' bodies forever.

Alvin had slowly sat down next to Brittany's best friend, Tiffany. He managed a friendly "hello" and tried to bury his head in one of Brittany's magazines. He enjoyed looking at all the gorgeous girls. Too bad for Alvin that Tiffany was in a talkative mood today.

"Brittany, did you hear that Neiman Marcus is having a 25% off sale this weekend?"

"Uh…no."

"What time do you want to meet?"

"For what?"

"To go to the mall! We always go whenever there's a sale."

"Right. Well, I can't go this weekend."

"Why not?"

"I have to.. paint my nails."

"Brittany, you're joking right?"

Alvin certainly didn't want to go shopping, but he also didn't want to make Tiffany suspicious or get Brittany angry. Reluctantly, he replied, "You're right. I was joking. Do you want to meet at 10 A.M. on Saturday?"

"Sounds good. So, did you hear what Jackie said about you?" And the gossip went on. Alvin was in misery.

When they arrived at school, Alvin and Brittany managed to meet each other in the hallway before math class began. They took the time to exchange their homework.

"What happened with Tiffany, Alvin?"

"You're scheduled to go shopping with her tomorrow at 10 A.M."

"I'd better be able to make it. Your girlfriends will not stop following me. Oh, and Annie and Veronica made this for you." She handed him the song.

"Thanks." Alvin tried to stuff it in his turtleneck pocket but shoved it in the backpack, since he wasn't wearing his turtleneck.

"What happened with my friends?"

"Nothing special. They are their same dopey selves, talking about boring stuff like Wii games, dumb jokes, annoying siblings, complaining about homework. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Simon motioned for them to hurry up, and they reluctantly went into Mr. Ratburn's math class.

It was the hardest thing yet for Alvin and Brittany to pretend to be each other at school. Whenever Alvin heard his name, he started to stand up or answer the question, and sometimes Brittany forgot that she was supposed to respond to Alvin's name. Alvin was even worse. Mr. Ratburn had to say Brittany's name 4 times before Alvin responded. The hardest thing for Brittany was the handwriting.

"Alvin," Mrs. Nesbit asked in Penmanship class. "Why do you have a heart over the 'I' in your name?"

"It's not a heart; it's a star. It just looks funny."

"Alright, but I would swear it was a heart."

Mr. Ratburn certainly noticed something suspicious about Alvin and Brittany. He knew they were acting funny; he just didn't know what it was. Did it make sense that Alvin knew the capitols to four states when yesterday he couldn't name one? Or did it make sense that Brittany suddenly forgot the planets in the solar system when she had it memorized by heart just the day before? was not going to put up with any practical joke he thought they were trying to pull.

At lunch, Alvin and Brittany could not wait to get out of class. Then, they had to deal with their friends.

"Alvin, how did you learn that math stuff so quickly?," questioned Roger.

"Well, I studied of course. I thought I would surprise Mr. Ratburn by my new-found knowledge."

"Since when do you say 'Mr. Ratburn'?" asked Ron. "He's always 'The Rat'."

"Or Ratty," Walter said with a smile.

"Uh… I gotta go catch up with my brothers. See you later."

"Brittany, are you feeling okay?" Tiffany asked with concern. "You were reading aloud pretty weird today."

"I'm not feeling myself today, that's all. I'll be alright, Tif…fany." Alvin's nickname for Tiffany was "Tif", and she hated it. If he slipped up by calling her Tif, she would know something was wrong.

"If you say so," Tiffany said, still not convinced.

As Brittany sat down to eat with Alvin's friends, she saw a couple giggly girls walking towards her. _These must be more of Alvin's fans. I can't stand it anymore!_ Brittany stood up abruptly and walked over to where Alvin was sitting with Tiffany.

"Brittany, one of the teachers want to talk to you," she stated.

"Excuse me, Tiffany. I'll be right back."

Brittany whispered to Alvin, "I gotta get out of here!"

"Follow me."

With that, they slipped out of the cafeteria. The school hallways were deserted. Alvin led Brittany into the auditorium. He flipped on the lights and made his way towards the stage.

"We can eat right here," he announced.

"Eat what? I left my food in the cafeteria."

"I'll be right back," Alvin dashed away again. Brittany started tapping her foot and leaning to one side with impatience. Alvin came back carrying a large insulated bag. Inside, there were some sandwiches, drinks, fruit, and snacks.

"Where did you get that?"

"Theodore's locker. I'm sure he won't mind if we eat some of it."

Sitting on the stage, they each helped themselves to Theodore's food and poured out their troubles.

"Alvin, do you really have to deal with so many fans every day? It can be so draining! I doubt all them like you as much as they say they do."

"Yup, about 5 swarming girls a day is the usual, and I'm sure they do like me as much as they seem to."

"I nearly walked into the girls' bathroom," Brittany continued. "I cannot get used to being a boy."

"We shouldn't have to. Simon will get the machine fixed, or he'll have some serious trouble."

"Have you noticed how dirty the boys' room is? It's like the inside of a garbage dump, and your mirrors are so small. There's barely enough room to brush out my- your hair."

Alvin looked like he thought of an idea. Popping the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and wiping off his hands, Alvin reached over in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting my cap! I can't stand not wearing it anymore! I feel so bare without it! I keep reaching up to adjust it, and it's not there. I have to wear it, even if it's for a little while."

"Well if you must wear it on my head, at least let me fix my hair first." She picked up her purse that was laying next to Alvin and pulled her brush out of it. "Do you think anyone suspects us yet?"

"I think Eleanor might. My friends are too clueless to know. Tiffany and our teachers know we're acting different, but I don't think they will figure us out. I think we're still safe."

They stayed there for the rest of lunch, talking and laughing. It was the most time they had spent together in a long time, and they both really enjoyed it.

"Alvin, I'd like to eat lunch like this every time, at least until our bodies get switched back. I had a good time, and we get to be ourselves, for a little while."

"Ok. Anything to get out of talking about clothes!"

Brittany smiled.

"Come on, " he continued, "we'd better get back there before they start looking for us." Alvin helped Brittany up, and they made their way towards the exit.

"Wait," Brittany spoke. "I'll need this back." She took Alvin's cap and put it back on his head. "Alright, let's go face the world again."

Everybody had wondered what kept them, but they didn't think too much about it. Theodore, however, wondered why his insulated bag felt so light.


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. They are owned by Bagdasarian Productions._

Chapter 5: The Fight

The rest of the school day dragged on. In P.E. class, Brittany discovered there was no way she could ever pretend to exercise like Alvin, so she decided to take his advice. She had run in front of water bottles and towels and jumped over them. Then, she did a flip in the air and landed into a split but pretended she had sprained her knee. It worked, and she was excused from P.E. Brittany only faked the injury when she was in school. She knew her sisters and the Chipmunks wouldn't tell anyone.

Everyone was so thankful when the bell rang, and school was let out. As the six Chipmunks and Chipettes filed out of school, Dave drove up to the curb.

"Hi, Dave!" Theodore greeted cheerfully.

"Why are you picking us up today?" inquired Simon.

"You have music lessons today. We have to get you ready for your big concert tour in a couple of weeks."

Alvin and Brittany exchanged looks of horror. Brittany knew she couldn't pretend to sing like Alvin. Dave was sure to find out. Alvin was terrified that Brittany was going to ruin his singing career. Simon and Jeanette were also worried how they were going to pull this off.

"Do you girls want a ride home?" Dave interrupted their thinking.

"Sure," Eleanor answered. "Thanks, Dave. I'd much rather ride with you than on the bus."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes said goodbye to their friends and piled into the car. Eleanor and Theodore sat in the front. The rest sat in the back seat. These four started rapidly whispering how they were going to have Brittany sing like Alvin.

After a few moments, Alvin asked, "Dave? May my sisters and I watch the Chipmunks rehearse today? We've never seen them rehearse before, and I know it would be a lot of fun. The Chipmunks are so talented-"

Simon elbowed him and hissed, "Don't push it!"

"I never knew you had such an interest in watching the boys."

"It would be fun to watch them," Jeanette added.

"Alright. If Miss Miller says its okay, then I don't see why you can't watch."

The occupants in the back seat sighed with relief.

Jeanette went next door to ask for permission while the rest went inside. Rodney greeted all of them, but he jumped up and nearly did a little jig when he smelled Alvin. He had really missed Alvin.

"Rodney is giving you quite a greeting, Brittany, " noticed Dave. "He must have missed you."

"Of course he is, who wouldn't?"

Simon thought that sounded too much like something Alvin would say that time. Jeanette came back and announced that Miss Miller agreed to let them stay. Everyone went upstairs to the music room. The Chipettes hadn't seen the music room before and looked around at their instruments and some awards that were on the walls. Rodney was following Brittany's body everywhere. Brittany, unsure of where to go, stood near Alvin.

"Girls, you can sit on the Chipmunks' stools. Boys, we'll just start off with singing."

"_Good! I can sit in my own chair!_" Alvin thought.

Brittany was relieved she didn't have to play Alvin's guitar...yet.

"Alright, fellas, we'll start off with 'You Keep Me Hangin' On' and then practice the newest song I wrote."

Brittany's timing was a little off in starting to sing the song, and she almost sang the part in the song that she and her sisters sang. She forgot a few words too. Alvin was mouthing the words on his stool.

"Alvin, you sounded a little sharp singing that song," scolded Dave.

"Sorry, I just need some water." Brittany mustered up the best titter she could.

"Go get some and hurry back."

Brittany nodded and fled down the stairs. Dave could frighten anyone when he was mad.

"Theodore, do you always keep your drums in here," asked Eleanor.

"Uh-huh. Unless of course we have a concert. Then I bring them with me."

Jeanette, admiring Simon's saxophone on the wall, asked him, "Why don't you play this very much?"

"The saxophone isn't very popular right now, especially not in rock music. I try to practice it every now and then, to keep my skills sharp."

Alvin was staring at his guitar when he saw a smudge on it. He used part of Brittany's skirt to wipe it off.

"Brittany, I wouldn't touch that if I were you," warned Theodore. "Alvin hates it when anyone touches his guitar."

"Oh, I'm sure he won't mind," Alvin said with a large grin.

"I'm back," Brittany announced. "Dave, can I rest my precious vocals now? Simon and Theodore can sing without me."

"Of course not. You had your water. You'll be fine. Why don't you start playing your guitar?"

"I don't know, Dave. I don't want it breaking on me."

"Nonsense, Alvin. Now play!"

Brittany gulped and slowly picked up the guitar. Alvin eyed her very carefully. She almost put the guitar on the wrong way, but Alvin motioned for her to switch sides. Eleanor looked over at Brittany, and Alvin started to twirl Brittany's hair to cover up his hand motions. Brittany stared the sheet music.

"Can you just point out which string I play first?"

Dave sighed and pointed to the second string. Brittany closed Alvin's eyes and started to play. Everyone jumped at the sound the guitar made.

"Alvin!!!! Stop messing around and play!"

"I don't feel very well, Dave." Brittany pressed the back of Alvin's hand against his forehead.

Dave stared incredulously at Alvin. Exasperated, he blurted, "Fine, Alvin, go, but we're not done with rehearsals yet. Remember we only have less than two weeks left until our concerts."

"_How can I forget?"_

"What was that back there?" Alvin asked Brittany by the front door.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"You made me look like a fool!"

"How do you think I felt?"

"Did you really think you could just wish yourself to play my guitar?!"

"I tried to play it! It's not my fault we're like this! If you wouldn't have touched Simon's machine in the first place-"

"You hit the machine too!"

"He's your brother!"

"He was in your room!"

"You probably made his lab blow up in the first place!"

Simon and Jeanette, hearing Alvin and Brittany fighting, came downstairs.

"Brittany, Alvin, what's wrong?" Jeanette asked.

"Alvin is being impossible!" Brittany shouted.

"Me?! What about you?!"

"Come on, let's go outside." Simon led them out.

"Simon, how much longer is it going to take to fix that thing of yours?! I want my body back!" Brittany shouted.

"I've only had a day to work on it. It will take at least a week, and that's if I stay up late."

"Oh, Jeanette!" Brittany moaned with tears in Alvin's eyes.

She gave Brittany a hug. "It's okay, Brittany. I'll help Simon get it finished. Don't worry."

Alvin had been standing crossed- armed, listening to her cry. He was still mad at her for ruining his rehearsal. He also felt terrible that he couldn't rehearse himself.

Simon touched Brittany on the shoulder. "We should go in before Dave suspects anymore."

"Bye, Jeanette," she sniffed. "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday. I wish I could come home with you."

"Me, too." Her eyes were tearing up too. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She barely acknowledged Simon and Alvin as she walked in.

Brittany couldn't sleep that night. She was worried that Simon might never be able to fix the machine again. What if she was stuck in Alvin's body forever? She felt slightly bad about how she treated Alvin, but she reasoned that he deserved it. She decided to get up and look around the Chipmunks' bedroom. Theodore was snoring rather loudly and squeezing the life out of his teddy. Simon turned to his other side as Brittany got up. She walked over to the closet and started poking around in it, not caring whether Alvin found out or not. It was very messy with toys, sports equipment, and candy wrappers littering the floor.

She almost decided to go back to bed when something in a beat-up cardboard box caught her eye. Brittany moved some of the stuff as quietly as she could into a pile next to the wall and dragged out the box. At the top of the box was what caught her eye, a brochure of a concert her sisters and she had done. There was also an autograph poster of her, minus the autograph. Underneath there were more brochures, mini posters, and even some snapshots from not only her concerts, but the Chipmunks' concerts and some concerts that they all sang together. The memorabilia was bent and creased in areas, but they looked like a huge scrapbook just waiting to be assembled.

Brittany's heart softened when she was reminded of all the things she did with Alvin and his brothers. Even though they both fought about something at each concert, she and Alvin always had fun. On the other hand, why has he been so mean to her lately? She remembered vowing to make him pay for tripping her.

"_I guess getting body-switched with me was punishment enough. Yet today at lunch, Alvin was so sweet with me, and I wonder why Alvin kept a poster of just me. All the other posters are of him, the Chipmunks, or all of us together. Maybe Miss Miller was right. Maybe he does still like being my friend; he just bosses me around to get my attention. I just wish he'd use some other way to get my attention! He has no idea what- Hey! That gives me an idea…._"

Brittany put everything back the way she found them and crawled back into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about her plan to fix her problem with Alvin.


	6. Chapter 6: Alvin's Weekend

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. Mr. Ratburn is based on the teacher from Arthur. I do not own him either. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us._

Chapter 6

Saturday morning was bright and sunny. The birds were singing. Alvin was out of bed early and eager to start his weekend, but his heart sank when he remembered he had to do what Brittany would do. His shopping date with Tiffany also came into his head. He decided to call Tiffany and cancel it. On the phone, he explained to her that he had a terrible stomachache and could not make it. She was disappointed but understood.

Now that he was out of that predicament, Alvin wasn't sure what to do next. Usually on the weekends, he would watch cartoons, play video games, and play outside with his brothers and friends. He couldn't do any of that now. He couldn't even play with anybody in the house because they were still asleep. He thought about his fight with Brittany yesterday.

"_I can't believe she acted like that in the music room. She knows how much music means to me. It didn't even seem like she tried! Then she has the nerve to blame me for switching us. Well, I did stick the hose on our heads, but it wasn't all my fault! I don't want to see her today. I'm too mad."_

He walked over to Brittany's mirror and found himself playing around with her hair. He gathered it up to see what it would look like short. He tried to braid it but found it too hard to do by himself. He put it in two pigtails then curled her hair around his head.

"_What am I doing? I guess I'm bored. Maybe I can look at that picture album again."_

He spent the next 20 minutes studying over Brittany's scrapbook again. He noticed more pictures that he didn't remember taking and carefully reading all the captions she wrote under pictures of him. It melted away the frost on Alvin's heart and reminded him how much he enjoyed hanging out with Brittany.

"_Why don't we hang out more? I asked her to see a movie with us a few weeks ago, but she said no. Said she had more important things to do. She never hangs out with me at school any more. Is she jealous of my new friends? I'll never understand girls. Maybe I should go see Brittany today after all. No, I think I'll see her tomorrow, just to make sure she's cooled off."_

Putting away the scrapbook, Alvin started looking through Brittany's clothes. Before he knew it, he had separated her clothes into three piles: hate, like, and try on for fun. He wanted to see which clothes would be the most comfortable for him to wear. As he went to put on some jeans, he came across a problem. Brittany's tail was in the way. He stopped struggling to fit in the jeans and studied it.

"_I've never seen her tail before. It's kinda short. But the fur is long and soft. Nice color too. I wonder why she doesn't show this thing more? I miss MY beautiful bushy tail!"_

After trying the clothes on, Alvin realized there weren't many that were comfortable. She also had hardly anything but pink.

"_I hate to think this, but maybe I should go with Tif, just to get some red shirts and more comfy clothes. What else am I going to do anyways?"_

He shoved the clothes he hated under Brittany's bed and caused Einstein to wake up. Since she couldn't sleep on the bed, she slept under it. He hurriedly put some clothes back on hangars and threw the rest on the closet floor. Then, taking a deep breath, he called Tiffany and said he had a miraculous recovery.

Alvin came back from shopping at about 2 o'clock. Placing the purchases on the couch, Alvin headed towards the kitchen. He hadn't had a real lunch yet, just pretzels and a smoothie. He had to get something to eat. He went to the refrigerator and hungrily ate a couple pieces of pizza. Miss Miller came into the kitchen right after he had finished eating his fourth cookie.

"Hi, Brittany! I didn't know you were back!"

"Yeah, I just got back."

"How was shopping?"

"Wonderful as always."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad you're home now. You're just in time to help clean the house."

Alvin's heart sunk. _"Maybe I can talk Miss Miller out of it._"

"I really want to help, Miss Miller, but I'm so tired from walking around the mall, and my arms hurt from carrying the clothes. Why, I nearly fainted from exhaustion until we got something to eat. I just don't have the strength. I'll try to help later."

"I'm sorry, dear, but you know the rules. You try to get out of cleaning all week, but on Saturday, you clean the house. No excuses. Now grab the dusting supplies under the kitchen sink and start dusting your dressers. After that, you can vacuum your room and clean the upstairs bathroom."

"But Miss Miller!"

"Go on, now. Your sisters are almost done dusting their dressers."

Seeing that at present there was no way out of it, Alvin snatched the supplies and stomped up the stairs, complaining on the inside the whole way up. Eleanor and Jeanette were singing cheerily as they dusted their room. Eleanor had her hair up in a bandana and was wearing work clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. Jeanette's hair was in a tighter bun to keep the loose hair out of her face, and she wore overalls. The objects from their dressers were laid out on their beds, and the rugs were piled by their door. Jeanette sneezed as a slight breeze from their open window blew some dust in her face.

"Hi, Brittany. I was starting to think you were staying out just to avoid cleaning," Eleanor stated as she fixed her doily.

"I had to come back some time."

"It's good to see you back. Did you have a good time?" Jeanette asked.

"Yup." Alvin started to take the stuff off Brittany's dresser, casually looking in some of the trinket boxes.

"Well, I'm going to shake these rugs out. Be right back!" Eleanor lifted up the load and made her way downstairs.

When they were alone, Jeanette asked Alvin, "How was it, Alvin?"

"Remind me never to shop with a girl again. At least I found what I was looking for. If Brittany wants to be uncomfortable, that's fine with me, but I won't be if I have to stay in her body."

After Alvin finished dusting and vacuuming the Chipettes' room and cleaning the bathroom, Miss Miller made him help Brittany's sisters wash the windows, polish the silverware, clean cat hair off the curtains, and clean 5 loads of laundry. Alvin had never done so much cleaning in his life! He sat down on the couch for a much needed rest. His whole body ached, and he was very thirsty.

"Eleanor, could you get me some ice water please?"

"You can get it, Brittany. Miss Miller didn't make us do that much today. She did most of the cleaning herself."

"You mean, we usually clean more on Saturdays?"

"Of course! Don't you remember the day when we washed all the china in the cabinet because it was so dusty? Then, we raked all the leaves and gathered them in garbage bags. After that, we cleaned the oven, refrigerator, freezer, and pantry. That was a hard day though."

"And Miss Miller makes me help her do that every weekend?"

"Yes, Brittany," Eleanor sighed with frustration. "We can do anything we want in the morning as long as we're home by two. Then we clean for the rest of day. Can we watch some TV?"

"Sure, here." Alvin handed her the remote and got himself some water. This day had given Alvin plenty of food for thought.

"_I can't believe it! Brittany has to clean this much every week? Dave only makes us clean our room and do other little chores. When we do clean a lot, it's for punishment or spring cleaning. And I can't believe Eleanor didn't get me a drink! Theodore would have gotten me one. Come to think of it, nobody does or gets anything for me around here. I have to do it myself. And at the mall today, not one fan talked to me. I thought Brittany would at least have one fan around here."_

That night Alvin made up his mind that he would see Brittany tomorrow. There were a lot of things he needed to talk to her about. He woke up early the next day and wore one of the new outfits he had bought with Brittany's money. It was a red T-shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans. He would have bought a pair of sweatpants if Tiffany hadn't have stopped him.

He went over to his house after breakfast. Dave answered the door.

"Hi, Dave!" Alvin greeted enthusiastically. He never thought he'd be so happy to see Dave.

"Hi, Brittany. Won't you come in?"

"I was wondering if you'd ever ask. I wanna see Alvin."

"Sure. I'll go get him. He's upstairs reading his comic books." Dave walked away puzzled yet again. Why was Brittany so happy to see him, and why would just she want to see Alvin? Dave stopped thinking about it; the situation was just giving him a headache.

Alvin sat down on the couch to wait, hoping Brittany wasn't ruining his comics. Just then, Rodney bounded in and smothered Alvin with doggie kisses.

"Hi, boy! I've missed you! Did you know that you're so much better than that dopey old cat Einstein? So how are you?"

Theodore walked in the living room with a bowl of granola to see Brittany scratching Rodney's ears and petting him all over.

"Oh, hi, Brittany. I didn't hear you come in."

"Hi, Theodore! I'm just waiting for Alvin."

"Would you like some granola?"

"Theodore, you know I don't like that stuff." Alvin regretted saying that as soon as it left his mouth. He had to think before he spoke. "It's too high in sugar," he added.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"So where's Simon?"

"In the attic, working on fixing a machine of his that broke."

After a few more minutes of talking with Theodore, Dave came downstairs. "I'm sorry, Brittany. He refuses to come down to see you. I can't change his mind. Maybe you can come back later when he's in a more agreeable mood."

"Okay. Bye."

Alvin hated to leave but knew he had to. Rodney whined after he left and moped by the back door.

Brittany avoided him for the rest of the day. She would hide in the house, sneak outdoors, or simply refuse to see him. She ignored every text he sent, even his SOS message about a text Tiffany sent him. Alvin felt mad and a little hurt that he couldn't see her, but there was nothing he could.

"_At least I can talk to her tomorrow. She can't hide from me at school._"


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

_I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions does. Mr. Ratburn is based on the teacher from Arthur. I do not own him either. All the other characters depicted in this story were created by my sister or myself and are owned by us._

Chapter 7

Monday was one of those wet, foggy, cold days where you just wanted to stay curled up in the covers and never get out. It had been difficult for Dave and Miss Miller to get the Chipmunks and Chipettes up. Dave was able to get Brittany up before Miss Miller could wake Alvin. Normally, to wake herself up, Brittany would wash her face and fiddle with her clothes. She decided that Alvin's clothes would be a good substitute. She saw everything he had from suits to socks. She laid out several different outfits on his bed and mixed them up. Theodore was watching her curiously, but she didn't care. She picked out one of her favorite outfits Alvin wore: a t-shirt, black jacket, and his Chipmunk jeans. When she was done, Brittany put Alvin's clothes neatly away.

"Simon, do you think Alvin is going through an identity crisis again?" Theodore asked his brother after Brittany went into the bathroom. "He just matched up outfits on his bed and put them away, neatly."

"No, you're worrying too much, Theodore. I'm sure he's fine." Simon went back to studying his matter compacter notebook. Jeanette had helped him successfully fix two of the smaller pieces, but two other parts needed replacing, and he was missing vital parts for the motor. If only he could find the right piece of copper to help fix it!

Alvin couldn't be woken up until 20 minutes before the bus came. It was barely enough time to do half of the stuff he was supposed to do. Jeanette and Eleanor helped him, and he was able to fix Brittany's hair in an acceptable style. Alvin was wearing another new outfit. It was a red sequined empire waist blouse with matching jeans that had embroidery on the back of them, another outfit Tiffany helped him match. He ran out of the house to make it on the bus in time. Brittany had already reached the bus. She took a deep breath as she started her plan that she had made Friday night.

"When will you ever learn that 'A' always comes before 'B'?" she said to him with a cocky grin.

"I need to talk with you!" he hissed to her as he sat down.

On the bus, Brittany ate up all the attention everyone was giving her. She sang a few words for Alvin's adoring fans, smiled, inhaled all their praise like it was oxygen, and accepted 5 lunch dates. Brittany was even able to talk to Alvin's friends about some new level she unlocked in the video game that they always talked about.

"_What is she doing?" _thought Alvin. "_On Friday, she acted like me because she had to. Now, it seems like she wants to, and she's doing too good of a job._"

Brittany could tell that Alvin was jealous. "_My plan is working._"

"Did you guys watch the new episode of 'Ninja Boys' last night?" she asked Alvin's friends.

"Oh, yeah, wasn't it awesome?!!" Roger exclaimed.

"It was amazing after Todd pulled out his new secret weapon!" Ron added.

Alvin strained to hear their conversation. He wanted to watch that! He tried texting her again, but she still ignored her phone.

For the rest of the bus ride, Brittany was a replica of Alvin. It was like Alvin was looking at himself in a mirror. The uncertainty everyone had felt about Alvin acting like himself was gone. In school, as the students were at their lockers getting ready for their first class, Alvin tried to squeeze his way through the crowd to get to her. So many girls were surrounding Brittany, talking about him, and Brittany was stealing all of his praise!

"Alvin! Alvin!" he called to Brittany in the throng. "I need to talk with you! Alvin!"

She was too busy talking with his fans to hear him. By the time he was able to get next to her, the bell rang.

In their classes, he passed her several notes and even made some into paper airplanes. Not looking at the notes, she crumpled them up in the desk and threw them away at the end of each class. However, she read the notes that his admirers passed to her. He was getting really frustrated! Mr. Ratburn even gave him double homework for passing notes in class.

When lunch came at school, Alvin was sure that he'd be able to talk to Brittany when they ate in the auditorium again. But, to his shock, she sat down at his usual table with a girl on either side of her and three in front of her. He didn't know what to think!

Determinedly, Alvin strode right over to Brittany. "Excuse me, ladies. I need to talk to him."

"No way!" one girl said.

"We were here first. Wait your turn."

"Alvin, I NEED to talk with you," he said with urgency.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, but you'll have to wait. I'm busy," she answered as she pushed Alvin's sunglasses higher on his nose. "Now, what were you saying, Veronica?"

"But-" Alvin started. Veronica droned "Brittany" out with expressing how much she loved the beat in one of Alvin's songs.

Alvin looked at Brittany in one futile effort to talk to her. It was as if he didn't exist. He couldn't get her attention on the bus ride home either. She listened to his Ipod all the way home and didn't take the earbuds out as she walked towards Alvin's house. Alvin wasn't letting her get away this time. Not waiting for the bus to pull away from in front of their houses, he ran after Brittany and tackled her.

"What's wrong with Brittany?" Walter asked from the bus.

"I don't know, but she's going crazy!" Ron responded as he stared at Alvin and Brittany getting smaller and smaller.

"Poor Alvin!" commented Roger.

"Boy, I wish I could see what they're doing!" Tiffany lamented.

"Put a sock in it," Roger said.

"She's my friend! I can talk if I want!"

"Well, I'm older. I'm telling you to stop!"

"Here we go again," muttered Mr. Walker as the bus turned the corner.

Alvin and Brittany were rolling around on the ground, hitting at each other. Their siblings, surprised by the fight, tried to pull them apart.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Eleanor asked after got them apart.

"Yeah, Alvin, what happened?" asked Theodore.

"Nothing!" they both answered.

"Eleanor, " Jeanette pulled her sister gently, "I think we should let them talk out their differences."

"Come on, Theodore. Jeanette's right," Simon commented.

As soon as they were alone, Brittany yelled, "Why did you do that?"

"I should be asking you the same question! I haven't seen you all weekend, and then you ignore me all day. It was like I was invisible! Why'd you do that?"

Brittany answered him with hurt in her eyes, "Now you know what it feels like to be ignored."

"What?"

"You always pick on me. You act like I don't exist, like you're the only one who's the best singer. All you do is spend time with your fans. I never have time to talk to you. Ever since you released that new album, you act like your king. I can never talk to you anymore. I thought we were friends."

"I've tried talking with you!"

"When? When was the last time we had a decent conversation or did something fun together?" She crossed her arms waiting for his response.

"I asked you to see that movie with me a few weeks ago."

"I was going to the mall and then a sleepover with my friends. We'd been planning it all month. You would have known that if you would have listened to me. Besides, it'd already seen that movie with Jeanette and Eleanor after you rejected my invitation to go. You decided to have an autograph signing instead."

Alvin tried to argue one more time. "I thought you liked our race to get on the bus."

"Not when I never win!"

Quietly he responded, "I never realized that I paid more attention to my fans than I did you. I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm sorry, Brittany. But," he continued, "You've been treating me awful too, and I don't mean today. You've been talking to me with an attitude. I'm sure it's partly because you're mad at how I treated you, but I think something else is bothering you."

Brittany knew exactly what else it was. She was jealous of his fans., but she wasn't going to tell him that. She contemplated what he said a moment.

"I forgive you. I've just been mad that you ignore me and not your friends, that's all. Now, I need you to do something for me."

"What?" he groaned, afraid she'd make him do her chores for a year.

"I kinda want your help with singing. If Dave asks me to rehearse again, I know I'm going to fail."

"Sure! You need all the help you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She was giving him an angry look again. Even though it was coming from his body, he could see her look right through it.

Tittering, he added, "Not that you're a bad singer. You need practice with instruments and singing my way."

"Ok."

They stood in front of each other in front of Alvin's house, unsure of what to do now. Alvin shifted his feet, and Brittany looked at Alvin's nails. They both looked up, their eyes meeting. Brittany smiled at him. Her eyes spoke of true forgiveness. Alvin reached over and gave her a hug. As he pulled away, he smiled back too.

"Do you want to get a bite to eat or something? I'm starving!"

"Well," thought aloud Brittany, "I am pretty thirsty. We can go inside and get something to eat."

"I was actually thinking of the ice cream parlor."

He licked his lips, and you could see the "chocolate" look glaze over his face.

"Alright," she laughed. "And you can tell me where you got that cute outfit you're wearing. I don't remember buying it."

"You didn't. I bought it, with your money."

"You picked it out?" Brittany thought for a minute. "With my money?!"

"Well, we're sharing everything else."

"But my money!"

Alvin tittered again and ran in the direction of the ice cream parlor, Brittany close on his heels. The argument was soon resolved, and Alvin and Brittany shared a triple chocolate banana split as they exchanged their weekend stories.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions owns them.

Chapter 8

It was Friday afternoon, four days before the Chipmunks had to leave for their big concert in France. Dave had arranged the Chipmunks' 2 ½ week absence from school with the principal, and the teachers gave them some homework assignments to complete while they were away. Simon had not been able to fix his machine yet, but he was trying his best. Jeanette helped him when she could. Alvin and Brittany were enjoying all the time they were spending together, but they were getting very worried that they were going to be stuck like this for years, maybe the rest of their lives.

That afternoon, Alvin and Brittany were getting ready to go roller skating together. They had already been to the park, gone bowling, went to the movies, and had singing lessons, which had paid off. They had never told anyone where they were going, or who they went with. They had just left. They also took Rodney with them whenever they could. This time was no different.

"See ya, Miss Miller! I'll be back later!" Alvin called as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye, Brittany! I do wonder where she goes. I hope she's not getting into trouble."

Eleanor was playing cards with Theodore at his house when Brittany walked swiftly past them.

"I'm taking Rodney for a walk, Dave! I'll be back for dinner!"

"Alvin, wait where are you-" The door slammed. "Going." Dave went back to the music room muttering.

"Your turn, Eleanor. Eleanor?"

"Huh?"

"It's your turn."

"Do you ever wonder where Alvin goes?"

"Sometimes."

"Brittany has been leaving mysteriously too. Not to mention she hasn't been acting herself for a while now."

"It's the same with Alvin."

"Hey, Theodore, let's follow him!"

"What?"

"I want to see where he goes. Maybe it would answer some of our questions."

"I don't know, Eleanor."

"Come on, before we can't see him anymore."

Eleanor grabbed Theodore's hand, and they rushed outside.

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany greeted as she met him at the street corner.

"Hi! Hi, Rodney!" Alvin rigorously pet him.

Rodney barked in response. He was so happy that he could see Alvin more often! He was sleeping with Alvin every night now and returned to Alvin's backyard in the early morning.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. Come on, boy! Time to go to the park."

"Look, Theodore! He's meeting with Brittany," Eleanor whispered from behind a tree.

"And they have roller skates. He told Dave that he was taking Rodney for a walk."

"Well, he is walking him. Let's see where they're going."

Theodore, reluctant yet curious, followed Eleanor, who followed Alvin and Brittany from a distance. They followed them all the way to the park and watched them roller skate with Rodney trotting next to them.

"They met to go roller skating," Theodore remarked. "How sweet!"

"So that's why Brittany has been acting so strangely! She's going on dates with Alvin!"

"I wouldn't call them dates, Eleanor. They're just two friends having fun."

"Theodore, look at them. They're skating so close next to each other, and why else would they both be acting funny?"

"I guess they are. We should leave them alone now. I feel funny watching them."

"Ok," Eleanor sighed. 'I can't wait to tell Jeanette!"

"Can we get some ice cream on the way back?"

"Sure! I'd love some!"

"Brittany?" Alvin asked. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" She twirled around with her arms above her.

"Brittany! You're in my body, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I forget sometimes."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. It's only 4 days left until my Paris concert. I think we have to assume the worst."

"What do you mean?" she asked alarmed and sat down on a bench.

"Well," he joined her on the bench. "What if Simon doesn't get the invention fixed in time? We need to be prepared."

"We have to get switched back! I can't go to Paris and do your concert without you!"

"That's why I was thinking I should come with you."

"How? I couldn't go without my sisters, and Miss Miller can't afford all those plane tickets."

"I have it all figured out. I'll tell Dave that we all planned some songs to sing together, and that the Chipettes need to come with us."

"You mean, I'd have to tell him."

"Right."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Sure. We'll have Simon bring the machine with him, and he can finish fixing it in Paris."

"But what if Simon can't get it fixed before the concert? I miss my life, my clothes, my sisters, my friends, my room." Her eyes started to tear up.

"Don't worry. He will get it fixed." He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't start crying on him. She weakly smiled back.

"I think Rodney's hungry," Brittany pointed at the dog, who was sniffing the air by a hot dog stand.

"Okay, Rodney. I'll buy you one." Alvin walked over to the stand. After Alvin had spent Brittany's money at the mall with Tiffany, they switched their money so that wouldn't happen again.

At dinner, Brittany prepared herself to tell Dave that she wanted her sisters to go with them to Paris.

"Alvin, you've been oddly quiet. Is something bothering you?"

"Dave, there's something I need to tell you." He looked intently at Alvin.

"Dave, we need Miss Miller and the Chipettes to come with us to Paris."

"Why?"

"Because we've been rehearsing with them. We have some great plans for our concert. We didn't want to tell you because it was supposed to be a surprise."

"All six of you have been rehearsing?"

Simon was about to protest when Brittany spoke up and gave him a look, "Yes."

"But, Al- Ow!" Brittany had lightly kicked him under the table.

"That's fine with me, Alvin," Dave answered.

"But, we need to pay for their tickets. They can't pay right now."

"Alvin, we can't pay for something like that."

"What's a few extra tickets for friends? Besides, do you really want to disappoint them? The Chipettes have been planning for this."

"Well."

"Think of the publicity we'll get when Paris finds out the Chipettes are going to be there. Please?"

"Oh, all right, Alvin."

Brittany smiled. "_Mission accomplished._"

After dinner, Brittany took the phone into the Chipmunks room, and Simon and Theodore followed her.

"Alvin, why did you lie to Dave like that?" Theodore asked.

"We never did any rehearsals with the Chipettes," added Simon.

"Relax. Brittany was begging me to let us bring her along. You know how she loves Paris. She wouldn't stop pestering me."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well, Theodore, because… you ask too many questions. Now please leave me alone. I have a private phone call to make."

"Alright."

He would have been a little hurt if he hadn't seen him and Brittany at the park.

Simon waited until Theodore left and asked, "Why did you really do that, Brittany?"

"It was Alvin's idea. We'll all go together so that just in case you can't fix the machine in time, you'll be able to fix it in Paris before you have to perform."

Simon just nodded his head and left. He wished that Alvin and Brittany would have never touched his invention. Brittany picked up the phone and dialed her house.

"Hello?" Miss Miller answered with soapy hands.

"Hi, Miss Miller! How have you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Why I'm just fine, dear. We live right next door."

"Right. I want to talk to Brittany."

"Alright. Briiiittanyyyy!! Telephone!"

Brittany rubbed her ears. Miss Miller had neglected to remove the phone from her face before she called for Alvin.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alvin, it's me. The plan worked. Dave's going to pay for the tickets. Theodore's confused about it, but he'll be okay."

"Great."

"It's only about 8:30. I want to come over and tell everyone the news, then start packing."

"How's that gonna work?"

"I'll go over and tell you what to pack, then tomorrow, you come over and tell me what to pack."

"Ok. See you in a few minutes."

"Bye!"

Brittany hung up the phone and walked to Dave's room, where he was making a phone call of his own.

"Dave?"

"What, Alvin? I'm on hold right now."

"I'm going over to tell the Chipettes the good news."

"Ok. Thanks for telling me."

"Uh-huh. Bye!"

"What did Alvin want, Brittany?" Miss Miller asked. "Oops!" A teacup crashed to the floor.

"He has some news, and he's coming over to tell us."

"Ok. Let me just clean this up. Where's our broom, or maybe I should vacuum it first?"

"Eleanor, Jeanette! Come down here!" Alvin called.

"I am 'down here'," Eleanor stated as she walked in from the living room.

"What is it?" asked Jeanette.

Ding dong!

"That's what." Alvin opened the door. "Come in. Miss Miller!"

"I'm coming! Hello, Alvin!"

"Hi, Alvin!" greeted Jeanette and Eleanor.

"I have some important news to tell you. Dave is paying for all of you to come with us to Paris on Tuesday!"

"Really?!" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"Oh, how wonderful!" exclaimed Jeanette.

"You're kidding! Oh, I must start to pack!" Alvin exclaimed dramatically. Brittany gave him a quick annoyed look.

Miss Miller screamed like a girl. "Oh! I can't wait! I'll need to bring my old French dress, and my makeup…"

"What are we going to do about Einstein?" Jeanette asked as she suddenly thought of the problem.

"Just leave her here. She'll be fine."

"Eleanor!" Miss Miller gently scolded.

"We're bringing Rodney. I'm sure Einstein wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you, Alvin. I think I'm going to see Simon and thank Dave for his generosity."

"Good idea, dear. I'll be packing. Eleanor, could you help me with it for a half hour? I'll need someone's opinion."

"Sure." Under her breath she added, "Brittany will kick me out of the room anyways with her packing."

"Oh good, let's go." Brittany raced upstairs and reclined on her bed. "How I've missed my bed! The sheets are lopsided on it."

"At least I made it."

"Ok, Alvin, close the door. Let's get to work."

"What do you mean? No one's here."

"I know, but I always need someone in the room with me when I pack to get their opinion."

"Oh, all right." Alvin put on his cap from off Brittany's head and slumped on her bed, pouting. Brittany was already up and pulling her suitcases out of the closet.

"Alvin! My blouse is on the floor! You'll get it dirty."

"Sorry. Forgot to pick it up."

"What is this?!" She held up a red t-shirt that had a yellow "A" drawn on it.

"I needed to wear my shirt somehow. I wear that when I go to sleep and your sisters can't see me."

"Well, don't think I'll wear this when we're back to ourselves. Oh, is this the shirt you said Tiffany convinced you to buy? It's pretty!"

"Yah. You wouldn't catch me wearing that, ever."

"I'm going to pack it, and it will be one of the first outfits I wear. Where's my leggings?"

"I think you wore them yesterday. Wait, don't wear that on the plane ride! What if I have to wear that? I wanna wear something comfortable."

"I want to wear that, so you're going to wear it."

"Ok, ok."

For the next hour, Brittany asked Alvin's opinion over which clothes she should or shouldn't bring, depending on appearance and the weather. She'd never been to France before, but he had. Alvin was bored for most of the time, until he started making jokes. There were a couple times when he actually suggested some clothes that he thought would look good on her which she hadn't picked out. She made him try on a few things and discovered an advantage to being in Alvin's body: she could see every angle of herself when trying on clothes. Brittany also scolded him when she saw more things in her room were in disarray.

When Alvin wasn't looking, she checked to make sure her secret photo album hadn't been touched. She had been thinking about it a lot and was worried that he found it. It didn't appear to be touched.

"_Good. I would die if he found it._"

They managed to get 2/3 of the packing done before a tired Eleanor came in and wanted to relax after a stressful time with Miss Miller. Brittany and Alvin earlier told Jeanette to please leave them alone, and she was content reading her book on the couch until they were done. Brittany said good night and headed home. The next day, Alvin came over and packed. It was nearly the same as when Brittany packed, except Alvin didn't ask Brittany's opinion. She gave it freely. He also complained a lot more than she did about how neat she kept his stuff. By Sunday night, everyone was ready to leave.


	9. Chapter 9: Conclusion

I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, Miss Miller or David Seville. Bagdasarian Productions owns them.

Chapter 9

It was 2 A. M. on Monday morning, and Simon was having a troubled sleep. Ever since his matter compacter had been broken, the pressure of him fixing it had been eating him up inside. His thoughts were torturing him now.

"_I don't know how I am going to get it fixed. Alvin and Brittany will be stuck like that forever, and they'll hate me! I got all the parts and followed the instructions that I wrote down in my notebook exactly. Why won't it work? What went wrong? Maybe I should tell Dave the truth now, before we leave for the concert. But Miss Miller and the Chipettes are really looking forward to going. What should I do?"_

Suddenly, Simon sat upright in his bed, like he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had a revelation! Grabbing his glasses off the bedpost and slowly creeping out of bed, he used a flashlight to walk to the basement that was now safe to work in. He skimmed some pages in his notebook.

"_Ah-ha! That's it! I forgot to write down that I changed that. Now I have to remove the top and switch out that gear…" _

Simon rapidly scribbled in his notebook. He estimated that he would be able to have them switched back by dinner!

As soon as the Chipmunks got home from school, Simon went to his basement. He told no one about how close he was to fixing his matter transporter, just in case he couldn't fix it. No one seemed to notice his absence. Dave was calling the airport, hotel, and concert hall to make sure he had their reservations correct. Brittany was texting Tiffany from her phone that Alvin had temporarily returned, and Theodore was researching which bakeries would be the best to buy from.

Rodney seemed a little nervous. He would sniff the suitcases, pace about them, and whine. Simon had suspected his previous owners had moved away, and Rodney was afraid they would leave him too. Otherwise, the house was quite tranquil. Simon broke that silence with his exuberant utterance.

"Eureka!!!! Alvin, get Brittany!!"

It didn't occur to Brittany what Simon was so excited about, until Alvin's hat dropped over her eyes as she stood up.

"Yes!!! I'm coming home!"

She rushed downstairs and ran right into her house without knocking. Einstein was the only one taken by surprise. The door hit her and sent her airborne for a couple feet. She was unharmed, just irritated that she couldn't get any peace around here.

"Alvin!" she gasped as she reached her bedroom. "Simon fixed the machine!"

"Alright!"

Thankfully, no one else had been in the bedroom. They both raced each other back to Simon's basement, leaving their families wondering what had come over them.

"Simon, we're here! Change us back!" Brittany yelled. Alvin already grabbed one of the hoses and stuck it on his head.

"Wait, Alvin. I'll do it."

Simon gingerly arranged the hoses on their heads and adjusted some controls on his invention. They heard the same whirring noise that they had heard before. Then there was a tingled sensation that started at their heads and pulsed through their entire bodies. Twenty seconds later, the hoses lost their grip, and Simon removed them.

"It worked!" Brittany cried. "I'm myself again!!"

"After almost 2 weeks, I'm finally back! Thanks so much, Simon!"

Alvin hugged Simon, but just for a moment.

"Alvin, let this be a lesson. Please don't touch my inventions again."

"Believe me, I won't! At least, not for a while."

Simon huffed in response.

"I feel so fat!" Brittany exclaimed. "Alvin, you were picking at my cuticles, and I don't think you brushed my hair 100 times like I told you to."

But Alvin wasn't listening. He went upstairs and gave Dave and Theodore huge hugs. Then, he burst into the music room, picked up his guitar, and started to practice the new song Dave wrote. Oh, how wonderful it was to sing with his own voice again!

Brittany went home to fix her hair up and told Jeanette that Simon fixed his invention.

"Oh, Brittany, I'm so happy! Now Alvin can perform his concert himself!"

After 20 minutes of doing what they wanted, Alvin met Brittany outside her house, with Rodney happily following him. He had done a doggie double take when he smelled Alvin was back to himself again. Now, Alvin wasn't leaving his sight.

"So, how's it feel to be back?" Alvin asked.

"Heavenly! Thanks for taking fair care of my body."

"Same here."

"Alvin? Let's never do this again."

"Agreed!"

Alvin and Brittany slept peacefully that night in their own beds. They agreed not to tell anyone else about what happened to them. It would be their little secret. Now, they could look forward to their trip to Paris in their own bodies. Alvin knew it would be his best concert yet.

Alvin and Brittany learned some valuable lessons over those two weeks. They had a better understanding of each other, since they had spent some time in each other's shoes. Having no fans had humbled Alvin, and he treated Brittany nicer. He paid more attention to her and less to his fans. Most of them were annoying anyways. This made Brittany very happy. She didn't have to be so mad at Alvin now that she wasn't jealous of so many girls. The experience made Brittany realize that she liked her life the way it was. She still wished she was rich and had some more fans, but if she had to deal with as many fans as Alvin, she'd go crazy. All things considered, this mess they had gotten themselves into had actually helped them, not harmed. Their relationship was never better. However, it didn't fix the flaws in their personalities completely. Every now and then, they still had some fights, but none that they could never resolve.


End file.
